


The Humans Are Malfunctioning

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [23]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hair, Humor, POV Outsider, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Something was very wrong with Emily’s people.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: treats [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	The Humans Are Malfunctioning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> So this is my first time writing for this fandom, and I was trying for something a little longer/more detailed and not from this POV but I got kind of nervous writing these two and so my brain went for something short and silly. I hope you still enjoy though!

* * *

Something was very wrong with Emily’s people. 

Entrapta could be very touchy and excitable and liked to get up close and personal especially with Hordak, but usually it did not involve their faces smushed together. Or their hands tearing off each other’s clothes.

Emily was starting to wonder if there was something weird about that plant she had stumbled into. It was after she’d tripped over one of its roots and knocked into the cluster of flowers and caused it to release that big cloud of pink, glittery pollen when Entrapta and Hordak began to act off. Well, after the sneezing and coughing fits passed, anyway. 

All of a sudden they were red faced and panting and rolling around on the ground together, and now they were almost naked, and to be honest, Emily was worried they were suffocating each other. How long had their mouths been pressed together? This was not good, oh, this was not good!

Emily needed to find help. Yes.

She beeped a promise to Entrapta she’d return with others to help her and Hordak through whatever was going on and started to scurry off to find Adora or someone - maybe Perfuma, she was the one who knew all about plants, right? - when a rope of purple hair wrapped around one of her legs and yanked.

Emily went down hard and spun to look over at the two.

Their faces were finally apart, at least - what a relief! - but Hordak’s mouth was gnawing at Entrapta’s neck and shoulder which might actually be even worse. Entrapta herself was still red-faced and panting. Her eyes were glazed over, pupils dilated.

“Don’t...get anyone...need to...see this...through,” Entrapta gasped out as Hordak’s face went further down, now mouthing at her breasts. How could she be so calm when he seemed to be trying to eat her?! But Entrapta looked practically giddy in a dazed sort of way, and her hair - that wasn’t wrapped around Emily’s leg - was moving over him like curious tentacles. “Everything is - oh! Yes, there! - fine, Emily. Just fine!”

No, everything was not fine, but Emily stayed put and just turned away. She couldn’t watch the horrors they were committing to each other any longer!

* * *


End file.
